B11: Bionicle: The Next Generation Part 2
B11: Bionicle: The Next Generation Part 2 is a cancelled sequel to the 1996 film Bionicle: The Next Generation, ''which was planned for a early-1997 release and it would be ''Technic Heroes' twenty-fourth film. The script was written by Sung Gim. Pasi Peure would return as director after directing almost every Technic Heroes film starting from Nova Orbis. Unfortunately, the film was cancelled after Bionicle: The Next Generation ''underwent several rewrites and failed to outgross all ''Bionicle movies. It was also cancelled due to poor reviews of Bionicle: The Next Generation received from audiences and critics. Plot Ten months after the events of Bionicle: The Next Generation, the Toa travels to the desert of El Kadsre where they met the Mikasu family. However, the shadow version of El Kadsre City, also known as the Shadow Realm was brought into existence, full of dark protectors and inhabitants. Makuta reigns over El Kadsre and he leads an army of darkness over the island, supplemented with beasts. The Toa then gets upgraded armour and fought their lives against Makuta and his army in the Shadow Realm. Cast * Hikaru Fujioka as Akira Ishikawa/Tahu * Jordon Hayes as Harold Colt/Kopaka * Marian Quincy as Brittney Grey/Gali * Philip Haldiman as Dennis Kingsley/Lewa (refused to return) ** Ben Clayton as Dennis Kingsley/Lewa (possible replacement for Haldiman) * Kouki Hashimoto as Akio Hayashi/Pohatu (refused to return) ** Katsu Nakano as Akio Hayashi/Pohatu (possible replacement for Hasimoto) * Takeshi Fujita as Susumu Moto/Onua * Isamu Himura as Ekimu * Ryota Ružička as Makuta * Christopher Berger as Izotor * Vaughn Nathans as Kivoda * Maja Prebensen as Korgot * Mervyn Cropper as Narmoto (unavailable due to Switchblade's residency in Cicmpillici) ** Either Bill Pepsi, Jeff Bennett, Rick Jones, Frank Welker, or William Jordon were to be cast as Narmoto (possible replacements for Cropper) * Akira Yamaguchi as Nilkuu * Noach Irwin as Vizuna Why It Was Cancelled # Bionicle: The Next Generation ''received negative reception and has failed to outgross all Bionicle movies (previously mentioned) # Kouki Hashimoto admitted he hated portraying as Pohatu in ''Bionicle: The Next Generation ''and he refused to reprise his role. # Phillip Haldiman returned to the United States but he refused to go back to El Kadsre to reprise his role as Dennis. # Mervyn Cropper was too busy with Switchblade's residency in Cicmpillici at the Grand Cabaret to reprise his role as Narmoto. # Pasi Peure admitted he'll never direct a another Bionicle film again because he didn't want to make Bionicle fans mad again after ''Bionicle: The Next Generation. # CiGiWOW filed for bankruptcy during the film's development and were replaced for Nova Orbis 4: Death Race by Cosgrove Hall Films and Fuse Special Effects. Results * Bionicle was rebooted again in 1998 with the remake of the 1981 film, The Quest for the Masks ''and the film has some elements that were to be shown in the cancelled sequel. * The film was permanently cancelled. * Christopher Berger, Vaughn Nathans, Maja Prebensen, Bill Pepsi, Akira Yamaguchi and Noach Irwin started to record the dialogues for the Protectors before they were notified the film had been cancelled. * Charactorium had created suits for the film before being notified of it's cancellation, they were reused in other Technic Heroes projects. * The concepts, ideas and scripts of the cancelled film were sold to Banushen Media Corporation, which retooled the film into ''The New Chronicles: The Beginning. Trivia * Since Kouki Hashimoto admitted he hated portraying Pohatu and Phillip Haldiman returned to the United States, Pasi Peure handed the role of Dennis Kingsley/Lewa to Ben Clayton and Akio Hayashi/Pohatu to Katsu Nakano. * The film was supposed to be a eleventh theatrical installment of the Bionicle franchise. Category:1990s films Category:Science fiction films Category:El TV Kadsre Films Category:Technic Heroes films Category:Cancelled sequels Category:Sequels